Happy Christmas Moyashi
by XxKirizakixX
Summary: Everyone has chipped in to give Allen the best birthday party ever, but all he wants is to leave his past behind and spend time with Kanda. How will things turn out? Rated M for future chapters. I do not own D.Gray-Man
1. Chapter 1

''Kanda?...Kandaaaaa!.…'' Allen's yell echoed throughout the house before he remembered what he had been told earlier. Yawning, Allen wandered down the endless hall of the mansion that they called their home to get a bit of much needed rest.

Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi were all in a hurry to prepare for the night of the big party. Allen had been told to stay home ahead of time by Kanda who sad that he'd needed to run a few errands and that he would be picked up afterwards. Oh how he'd just wanted to spend a quiet Christmas with Kanda. But Kanda would never understand that, he thought with a sigh.

''Hang that over there Yuu-chan~ Perfect!'' grinned Lavi as Kanda decorated the last of the party room. '' Don't all me that, stupid rabbit!'' Said 'Yuu-chan' scowled and the red-head could've sworn he saw a tick mark form under Kanda's left eye.

Lenalee, who was in charge of decorating the tree and calling all of their guests had had enough of their bickering every five minutes and intervened. ''Now now guys, let's not fight on Allen's birthday. '' she sighed rather exasperated. Kanda che'd and got back to decorating while Lavi smiled and continued to stack the gingerbread.

Banners of silver, red, green, and frosty white were strung all around the room that would later be used to host both Christmas, and a certain beansprout's birthday party.

''Done.'' Lenalee proclaimed as she wiped the sweat off her brow and looked over the festive party room.

''Now to get Allen-chan!'' shouted a hyperactive Lavi.

''I'm on it.'' Kanda grabbed his brown leather coat from a couch and headed out the door.

A lot of people were out on the road that night, and Kanda cursed the fact. He just hoped he wouldn't get stuck behind some idiots who were driving too slow or for it to be the holidays or worse, careless drivers and traffic in general. Kanda's 'fears' were brought to life when just as he was about to make a right, some elderly couple cut dead in front of him and consequently made him wait behind the red light. ''Well isn't this just wonderful.''

While he waited for the light to turn green, Kanda figured he might as well turn off the car to save fuel. I wonder what the Moyashi's doing at home..

Allen sat up on his bed and gazed out of the icy window at the slowly fluttering snow, as it added to the white sparkling utopia that covered the once green lawn. Just as his eyes began to slide closed, he felt the blue phone Kanda had bought him vibrating in his back pocket.

Flipping it open he looked at the screen and read the text that he received from Kanda.

''I'll be there shortly, so get ready Moyashi'' Pouting slightly at the use of his nickname, Allen willed himself to get up and started to change clothes for whatever event he was being taken to.


	2. Chapter 2

''Come on moyashi…'' Kanda was losing his patience but he tried his best to keep his voice neutral. He knew that if he upset Allen then his plan of getting him to come to the party willingly would go down the drain.

''Okay..I'm coming Kanda..I hope you warmed up the car enough.'' There it was again. That fake smile that drove the older teen crazy. Without another word Kanda locked the door behind Allen and got back into the driver's seat.

''Hey, Kanda?..'' ''Tch. What is it now Moyashi? You know I'm not letting you go back to the house.''

''I know but-'' ''We're almost there.'' Allen started, bangs hiding his eyes from view. Not that Kanda would even be able to see them anyway, since he was busy making sure they didn't get caught behind any 'godforsaken traffic-bastards', as Kanda called them.

When they arrived at their destination, Kanda opened Allen's door and they made their up to the light covered house.

Kanda reached out to open the door and let Allen walk in first, following close behind him. What Allen saw next made his eyes widen in disbelief.

'SURPRISE! Happy birthday Allen!'' The room was even more decorated than Kanda last remembered. Kanda shut the door and hung his coat back up, then went back to his place near Allen. The room was filled to where if Allen could think straight at the moment he would have assumed that everyone he's ever met was was speechless at first. ''E-eh! Why didn't anyone tell me about this?'

''Well it is a surprise birthday party Allen-chan,'' chimed Lavi, ''And plus it's Christmas so we decided ta celebrate both!''

''Happy birthday Allen-kun!'' shouted Road as she pushed her way through Tyki and Skin to get to Allen and wrapped her arms around him lovingly. Hugging Road back he allowed himself to be lead to the table where they would cut the birthday cake.

After the main celebration everyone just talked and helped themselves to the snacks while Komui was busy making sure that disgusting octopi stayed away from his Lenalee. When it was almost time for the party to be over and for everyone to go their own ways, Allen wanted to thank his friends to show that he was at least grateful.

''T-thank you everyone. Really, I don't know what to say-..'' Allen trailed off, trying to hold back the heavy tears that threatened to fall but to no avail. Everyone was smiling at him, the whole room seemed to emanate with a happiness and kindness that Allen had almost forgotten since the past 16 years of his life. He found that he could no longer keep his mask of a smile in place and his lips quirked into a heartbroken frown as more tears streamed down his face. ''What's wrong Allen-kun?'' Lenalee asked in a worried frenzy.

''… I'm sorry…'' Without any warning Allen bolted out the back door with Kanda rushing after him. Concerned looks were exchanged as everyone-except Cross who with a frown remembered the boy's previous Christmas' and understood his reaction- wondered what was wrong.

Kanda caught Allen by the arm and turned him around to face him.

''Kanda I…''

''It's okay, you can tell me.''

''I just wanted to stay home with you! I never wanted this or anything!'' Allen yelled through frustrated tears. Kanda could only watch in shock as he hadn't expected the younger to have an outburst.

''I just wanted you but you didn't understand and when I tried to talk to you, you wouldn't listen. It's not like I deserve this anyway! I killed Mana on this date…I was also given this curse..'' Allen spoke softly, reaching up to touch the pentacle scar on his face.

'' And I was born…Three sins that I can never atone for Kanda..''

Again the older found him speechless. If he'd known that Allen felt this way he wouldn't have agreed to the party. All he wanted was for Allen to be happy on his birthday but his actions made it seem the exact opposite. He was furious at himself, and at Allen for believing he was worth nothing. If only he knew how precious he was to Kanda, how his existence alone is what the other lives for. If only he knew. But would he ever understand that?

''Allen..'' Said younger looked up wide eyed at his name, sure he'd misunderstood.

''Kanda?'' He said weakly, trying to stop the tears as he was suddenly pulled tightly into the other's lean chest. He was warm Allen thought, nuzzling into the heat.

Allen knew that the samurai wasn't very good at expressing his feelings through words, but Kanda's actions alone were enough Allen said to himself. Having Kanda there to be with him was enough.

''I love you Kanda.'' Allen said with a small smile, cheeks flustered and eyes red from crying, and was pulled into a deep kiss, not rough or demanding, but filled with love as the older pulled away and began to slowly licked his Moyashi's lower lip, frozen cold by the chilling wind.

''Can we go home?''

''Che. Let's go, Moyashi.'' Kanda whispered with a smirk as he carried Allen to the car.

As they made their way home, Kanda smiled as he listened to the soft, slow snores of the other.


End file.
